J'ai des choses à te dire
by Nain Testin
Summary: Duo replonge dans la déliquence et Heero se fait du souci pour lui...


Titre : J'ai des choses à te dire.  
  
Auteur : Nain testin  
  
Genre : Romance et un petit peu Drame ! *Song Fic* POV de Heero  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et la chanson (J'ai des choses à te dire) est de Pearl.  
  
Résumé : Duo replonge dans la délinquance et Heero s'inquiète pour lui.  
  
Note : J'ai changé une ou deux paroles pour que ça corresponde avec la fic et je n'ai pas pris à chaque fois le refrain..  
  
J'ai passé la nuit seul dans mes draps,  
  
Attendant de tes nouvelles,  
  
Une nuit à me faire du souci pour toi,  
  
Je n'ai pas reçu le moindre appel.  
  
Quel genre d'excuse vas-tu encore me trouver,  
  
Encore le coup d'la panne ou du pneu crevé,  
  
J'en ai assez que tu cherches à m'éviter,  
  
Aurais-tu si peur de m'affronter?  
  
Et ce n'est pas la première nuit que je passe seul. Tu t'en vas toutes les nuits et tu penses que je ne le sais pas. Tu me laisses seul et je ne le supporte pas. Mais que fais-tu chaque nuit ? J'aimerais le savoir. Tu as bien changé, Duo. Ou bien en as-tu marre de moi ? J'aimerais que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Si tu as des problèmes, je peux t'aider. Mais tu es trop têtu pour me demander mon aide. Tu ne souris plus, tu ne parles même plus. Tu me manques, Duo. Pourquoi est- ce que tu ne reviens pas ? Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire. A moins que.  
  
Je me languis tellement de te voir,  
  
Que j'appelle chez toi toutes les heures,  
  
Je pressens quelque chose de bizarre,  
  
Comme s'il arrivait un malheur.  
  
J'ai appelé ta famille et tous tes gars.  
  
Tout le monde pensait que tu étais avec moi.  
  
Tu disparais personne ne sait ou tu vas.  
  
Ce silence ne te ressemble pas.  
  
Un malheur. J'ai des frissons rien qu'à prononcer ce mot. Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu n'étais plus là ? Je n'aurais plus qu'à me laisser dépérir. Sans toi, je ne serais plus là. C'est toi qui m'as redonné goût à la vie. Toi qui était si joyeux, si bavard. Tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme. On ne te voit que quand tu daigne te montrer. Mais tu disparais aussi vite que tu es apparu. Mais quand vas-tu comprendre que j'ai besoin de toi.  
  
5 heures du mat je pense a toi  
  
Aux épreuves qu'on a traversées  
  
Le téléphone sonne, j'entends une voix  
  
Qui m'annonce qu'on t'a retrouvé  
  
Les cris et les larmes ont remplacé ma joie  
  
J'ai vu notre histoire s'achever devant moi  
  
Et nos projets ne se réaliseront pas  
  
Car c'est ton corps qui gît sous ce drap  
  
Impossible d'oublier tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble. Comment oublier que tu es parti ? Personne ne peut comprendre mon chagrin. Pourquoi ne te l'ai- je pas avoué plus tôt. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un ami. Mais ça a changé. Maintenant je vais devoir continuer seul. Sans ton sourire, sans tes yeux, sans ta voix.  
  
T'as joué au gangster Baby  
  
J'avais tellement de choses à te dire  
  
T'as joué aux gangster Baby  
  
Pourtant je t'aurais donné ma vie  
  
Je ne pourrai jamais prononcer ces mots que j'aurais tant voulu te dire. Ces mots qui m'ont tant fait hésiter, qui m'ont tant fait rêver. Je t'aime, Duo. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire. Je voudrais le crier, mais de toute façon tu ne m'entendras pas parce que.  
  
Tu n'es plus là,  
  
Plus là, plus là...  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Si un jour vous rencontrez un fantôme aux cheveux châtain foncés et aux yeux bleus. N'ayez pas peur. C'est juste une âme errante à la recherche de son amour perdu.  
  
FIN !  
  
Auteur : Eh ben, je me suis surpassée cette fois. J'ai vidé la boîte de Kleenex. ^^  
  
Des petites voix derrière : Sniiiiiiif.  
  
Auteur : Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?  
  
* Se retourne et trouve deux personnes que nous connaissons bien en larmes.*  
  
Duo : Ouiiiiiiiiin. T'as vu ça, Hee-Chan ?  
  
Heero *renifle bruyamment* (je sais que c'est impossible mais on peut toujours rêver^^) : Euh ouais. T'es vraiment une sadique !  
  
Auteur : Mais c'est pas ma faute. J'y peut rien si j'aime les drames, moi.  
  
Duo : Ouiiiiiiiiin !  
  
Auteur * serre Duo dans ses bras* : Oh, je vais te consoler mon ptit chou. (J'adore Duo ! C'est pas un crime !)  
  
Heero *arrache Duo des bras de l'auteur* : C'est moi qui le console d'abord ! Viens mon ptit Baka.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
